La cicatrice
by Emy-Lyne
Summary: Edward est renfermé et ne sort plus depuis trois ans. Depuis cet incident il ne veux voir personne. C'est sans compter sur sa collocataire et soeur Alice qui, malgrès ses protestations, invite une collègue à dîner. Et si Alice lui permettait de vivre à nouveau? OS AH


**Bonjour tout le monde, comment vous allez? Je reviens vers vous avec un petit OS qui me trottait en tête depuis un petit bout de temps. Alors pour ceux qui lise mon autre fic, je n'abandonne pas Une fille au masculin, mais je suis moins inspiré pour le moment alors je préfère ne pas écrire un truc trop mauvais. **

**Je vous laisse lire cette petite histoire et me dire ce que vous en pensez.**

**On se retrouve en bas.**

* * *

Alors que je regardais la télé tranquillement installé dans le canapé, ma chère et tendre sœur pris l'idée de se mettre pile dans mon champ de vision. Je posais la télécommande à côté de moi, je savais ce que cette intrusion signifiait.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Alice ?

- Edward, il faut qu'on parle.

Et c'est reparti !

- Alice, je ne veux pas sortir ce soir, je ne veux pas aller dans cette nouvelle boîte branchée et je ne veux pas rencontrer de nouvelles personnes super intéressantes. Dis-je en anticipant ce qu'elle allait dire.

- Mais Edward, il faut que tu sortes un peu. S'il te plaît, viens avec moi ce soir. Il y aura Jasper aussi.

- Tu sais très bien que quel que soit tes arguments je te dirais non. Ce n'est pas la peine d'insister.

- Je peux toujours essayer. Me dit-elle en faisant la moue. Mais je veux que tu me donne ton avais sur ma tenue.

- Tu es diabolique. Vas-y, montre-moi.

Elle partit vers sa chambre en sautillant.

Je souris, ma sœur savait comment me piéger.

Elle revint rapidement et déposa un tas d'habits sur le fauteuil.

- Alors je me demande si je dois mettre cette robe bleu avec mes chaussures à talon noir ou alors la jupe rouge et le petit haut noir, plus sexy, avec mes bottes noires. Il y a aussi cette robe voilette qui est pas trop mal mais peut-être pas assez branché. T'en pense quoi ?

Je soupirais. Je n'y connaissais rien en mode.

- Bah… J'aime bien la robe bleue. Répondis-je simplement.

- Ok, merci. T'es génial. J'espère que Jasper va aimer.

- Il va adorer.

Elle me sourit et je vis de petites rougeurs apparaitre sur ses joues.

- En parlant de Jasper il ne va pas tarder à arriver, il faut que je me dépêche.

Elle courut alors dans la salle de bain et y resta jusqu'à ce que la sonnette retentisse.

- J'y vais ! Lançais-je pour qu'elle m'entende.

Je me levais et allais ouvrir à mon meilleur ami. Il s'était fait beau ce soir, je remarquais qu'il avait coupé ses cheveux, comme ma sœur le tannait de le faire depuis un petit moment déjà.

- Salut Jazz, entre, Alice n'a pas encore fini de se préparer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, je suis prête ! Dit-elle en apparaissant comme par magie à côté de moi.

- Tu es magnifique. La complimenta Jasper avec des étoiles pleins les yeux.

- Et tu es très beau aussi. Répondit Alice en rougissant.

Je levais les yeux au ciel et soupirais.

- Bon, vous avez fini de vous reluquer ?

- Oui, on y va. Me dit ma sœur en prenant sa veste.

- Emmett et Rosalie nous rejoindrons là-bas. La prévint Jazz.

- Très bien. T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir avec nous ? Me demanda Alice.

- Certain. Amusez-vous bien. Et ne faites pas de bêtises.

Alice me tira la langue avant de s'éloigner avec son chéri. Je refermais la porte et allais dans la salle de bain. Je me passais un peu d'eau sur le visage pour me rafraîchir. Je croisais mon reflet dans le miroir. Mes yeux cernés, mon teint pâle. Et cette cicatrice qui me barrait le visage. Mes doigts se posèrent dessus et j'en traçais la longueur. Elle partait du coin de mon sourcil gauche jusqu'à la pointe de mon menton, formant un croissant de lune. Si je ne sortais plus depuis trois ans c'était à cause d'elle. Je ne voulais pas être dévisagé, je ne supportais plus que les gens me regarde en chuchotant, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu m'arriver. La vérité c'est que j'étais un idiot. Ma sœur me disait toujours que j'étais un ange gardien pour tout le monde. J'aimais prendre soin des gens que j'aime, et parfois même ceux que je ne connaissais pas. C'est ce que j'avais voulu faire il y a trois ans.

On était tout un groupe à nous amuser dans un bar de Seattle. On buvait et on riait, comme des personnes normal quoi. Un couple assis au bar a commencé à se disputer, l'homme reprochant à la femme de s'habiller comme une traînée. Mon attention s'était tournée vers eux et je ne voyais pas en quoi la femme était mal habillée. Bref, le ton est monté entre eux et il l'a frappé. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Je me suis précipité pour l'arrêter. A l'odeur qu'il dégageait j'ai vite compris qu'il était soul. J'ai voulu le raisonner mais il ne l'entendait pas de cette façon. Il a cassé une bouteille de vodka qui se trouvait sur le bar et avant que je comprenne ce qu'il voulait faire il m'a frappé en pleine tête. Les patrons du bar l'on maîtrisé juste après mais le mal était fait. Je voyais ma sœur changer de couleur alors que je sentais un liquide chaud couler abondamment sur ma chemise. On m'emmena à l'hôpital mais je tombais dans les pommes avant d'y arriver. A mon réveille _elle_ était là. Les chirurgiens n'avaient rien pu faire de mieux. L'entaille étant trop profonde et trop large, je me retrouvais avec une balafre de quinze centimètres sur le visage. Depuis je restais cloitré. J'avais essayé de ressortir mais le regard des gens me dégoutait. Je ne voulais pas de leur pitié ou de leurs questions muettes. C'est également pour ça que j'avais trouvé un métier de prof de musique par correspondance. Je ne sortais donc plus que très exceptionnellement de l'appartement.

Je laissais retomber ma main et détournais le regard de ma cicatrice. J'allais sur le canapé passer une soirée seul. J'avais l'habitude.

**0000**

Comme tous les vendredi soir, ma sœur rentrait du travail contente que la semaine soit enfin terminé. Même si elle aimait son métier de vendeuse dans une boutique de fringues gigantesque, il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle adorait sortir le week-end. Ce qui me surpris c'est qu'elle vint s'asseoir à côté de moi au lieu de téléphoner à Jasper comme tous les soirs.

Je lui lançais un regard suspicieux.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? lui demandais-je.

- Mais rien, pourquoi tu me demande ça ? Dit-elle innocemment

- Je te connais, y a un truc qui va pas.

- Je t'assure que non.

Je fronçais les sourcils, pas convaincu et reportais mon attention sur la télé. Après un instant de silence Alice pris la parole.

- Tu as autre chose à te mettre qu'un survêtement délavé ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Pourquoi ? Je suis bien comme ça.

- Pour savoir c'est tout.

- Alice dit moi ce que t'as fait.

Elle se leva du canapé et s'éloigna vers les chambres. Elle prenait la fuite. Je me levais à mon tour.

- Alice !

- Rien, j'ai rien fais. Je te jure.

Je m'avançais vers elle alors qu'elle reculait.

- J'ai juste invité quelqu'un à dîner demain soir.

- T'as fait quoi ?

Je m'approchais plus rapidement alors qu'elle courait se réfugier dans sa chambre. Elle me claqua la porte au nez et je poussais un juron.

- Alice ouvre cette porte tout de suite !

- Non !

- Alice !

- Non, je ne t'ouvrirais pas !

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? T'as invité qui ?

- Une collègue de travail. Tu sais Bella, je t'en ai déjà parlé.

- Tu n'aurais pas pu l'invité au restaurant ?

- Non, je voulais qu'elle vienne à l'appart. Je te la présenterais.

- Non, je ne veux pas la voir. Vous dînerez toutes les deux mais moi je ne serais pas là.

- Et tu comptes aller où ?

- Dans ma chambre.

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup et Alice apparu, le visage renfrogné.

- Tu seras là et tu vas dîner avec nous. Tu seras gentil et tout se passera bien. C'est clair ?

Je ne ripostais pas, ça ne servait à rien avec Alice, une fois qu'elle avait décidé quelque chose il était impossible de lui faire changer d'avis.

- Alice. Tentais-je tout de même. Je ne veux pas la rencontrer. Je ne veux pas qu'elle me voit.

- Bella est une fille géniale, elle ne te regardera pas comme un monstre, je te le promets.

Je fis la moue. Ça j'en doutais.

Je capitulais.

- Très bien, je serais là. Mais si elle me met mal à l'aise je pars.

- D'accord.

Ma sœur sourit, de son sourire diabolique.

J'allais dans ma chambre et m'écroulais sur mon lit. Pourquoi elle me faisait ça ?

**0000**

Samedi. On était samedi. Je jetais un regard à la pendule de la cuisine. Dix-neuf heures. Elle allait arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Je fis les cents pas. Pourquoi j'avais accepté ?

Alice avait mis la table et m'avait même dit comment m'habiller. Ce n'était pas mes vêtements qui allaient faire oublier ma cicatrice.

Soudain la sonnette retentie. Oh non, elle était là. Je ne voulais pas voir le dégout dans ses yeux, je l'avait déjà trop vu. Pourquoi Alice me faisait ça ? Je restais dans la cuisine tandis qu'Alice allait ouvrir.

- Bella ! Enfin tu es là !

- Je suis en retard ?

- Non pas du tout ne t'en fait pas. Edward ! Mais il est où ?

- C'est superbe chez toi !

- Tu trouves ? Merci !

Je soufflais un grand coup. Quand faut y aller, faut y aller. Je sortis de ma cachette et me dirigeais vers l'entrée. Alice me vis la première alors que son invitée me tournait le dos.

- Ah, tu es là ! Viens ici. Edward je te présente Bella.

Et elle se retourna. Waw fut tout ce que je pensais à ce moment-là. Je crois même que ma bouche s'était légèrement entrouverte. Elle avait des yeux magnifiques qui me firent penser à du chocolat fondu, sa bouche était pulpeuse et légèrement rosé, son teint pâle la faisait ressembler à une poupée de porcelaine et une cascade de cheveux bruns entourait ce visage parfait.

- Bella voici Edward, mon frère.

- Enchantée. Me dit-elle d'une douce voix, les joues légèrement rougies.

Bella me tendit sa main et je me ressaisis. Je la serrais et senti un courant électrique parcourir mon bras. Je fronçais les sourcils. Bizarre.

- Bien, maintenant que les présentations son faites, si on passait à table. Proposa Alice.

Je hochais la tête et la baissais soudain face au regard de Bella. Ça y est, elle l'avait vu. Bon sang, ce que j'aimerais être invisible.

PDV Bella

Du vert. Des yeux verts. Magnifiques. Hypnotisant. Je senti ma respiration se couper. Il me regardait intensément et je me sentie rougir. Alice ne m'avait pas dit que son frère était aussi beau. Ses cheveux cuivrés en bataille lui donnaient un air négligé très sexy. Puis il baissa la tête alors que nous nous installions à table. Je remarquais alors une longue cicatrice sur sa joue gauche. Alice m'avait dit qu'il ne sortait pas beaucoup à cause d'une particularité physique, je comprenais de quoi elle voulait parler maintenant. Je me plaçais en face de lui sur les indications d'Alice. Un repas à trois était bizarre, je pensais qu'il y aurait Jasper.

- Alors Bella. Me dit Alice. Tu as trouvé l'appart facilement ?

- Oui, tu me l'avais très bien indiqué.

- Oh tu ne sais pas la dernière, j'ai oublié de te le dire hier, mais il parait qu'une boutique Chanel va s'ouvrir à deux pas du magasin. C'est une cliente qui me l'a dit.

- Oh c'est vrai ? Une boutique Chanel à Seattle ? C'est surprenant.

- Après je ne suis sûr de rien mais ce serait génial ! On pourrait leur déposer un CV et s'ils nous prennent on travaillerait entourées de vêtements splendides !

- Alice, tu ne crois pas que tu t'emballes-là ? Lui dit Edward.

Ce doux ténor résonna à mes oreilles comme une délicieuse mélodie. En plus d'être super sexy il avait une voix à tomber. Ce mec est parfait.

- Oui, t'as raison, on verra si c'est vrai. Je vais chercher la salade.

Sur ce elle se leva et partit à la cuisine me laissant seule avec son frère. Je gardais la tête baissée car si je levais les yeux j'étais sûr que j'allais le mater sans retenue. Mais je senti son regard sur moi et je levais le mien. Il me fixait prudemment, comme si je pouvais le brûler à distance. Je tentais un pauvre sourire et il baissa les yeux.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de le fixer à mon tour. Je n'avais jamais trouvé un homme réellement beau. Bien sûr ils y en avaient que je qualifiais de mignon, de potable ou d'intéressant à regarder mais jamais vraiment beau. Du moins jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Il releva la tête et pali à vu d'œil lorsqu'il vit que je le regardais.

- Quoi ? Me demanda-t-il agressivement.

Je vis la colère envahir son regard progressivement et je me demandais bien ce que j'avais pu faire de mal.

- Rien. Lui répondis-je en baissant les yeux sur mes mains.

J'étais consciente que reluquer une personne comme je le faisais n'étais pas poli mais de là à se mettre en colère comme ça…

Eh bien, le repas s'annonçait sympa.

Alice revint avec la salade et le dîner commença.

PDV Edward

J'étais sûr qu'elle allait me regarder, je l'avais surprise à me fixer plusieurs fois pendant le dîner. Je voulais me cacher sous la table mais Alice allait m'en sortir en me tirant pas les oreilles.

J'appris que Bella était fille unique et qu'elle avait passé son enfance en Arizona chez sa mère. Elle aimait la musique et la littérature classique. Un point commun. Je remarquais que j'aimais l'écouter parler. Elle avait une voix douce et plaisante.

Ma sœur nous servit le dessert, un tiramisu maison. Elle s'était surpassée cette fois, elle qui n'avait jamais vraiment cuisiné. C'était plutôt moi qui préparais les repas d'ordinaire mais aujourd'hui elle avait insisté pour tout faire toute seule.

- C'est délicieux Alice. La complimenta Bella.

- Merci. J'ai mis du temps à le faire.

Je fini mon assiette et lançais un coup d'œil vers ma voisine. Elle me regardait encore, ce qui me mis mal à l'aise.

Je me levais, agacé. Il fallait que je m'éloigne d'elle et de son regard, juste quelques minutes. Alice fronça les sourcils alors que je m'éloignais dans la cuisine. Une fois seul je pris appuis contre le plan de travail et fermais les yeux. Pourquoi fallait-il que je ressemble à un monstre ? Pourquoi moi ? Qu'avais-je fait de mal dans ma vie pour mériter ça ? J'essayais de calmer mes nerfs rapidement avant que ma sœur ne vienne me ramener à table par la peau du cou. J'étais mal, je ne voulais plus que les gens me regardent avec compatissance ou dégoût. Je ne voulais pas que Bella me regarde comme ça. Je rouvris les yeux quand je sentis une présence derrière moi.

- Ca va Alice, j'arrive. Dis-je avant qu'elle ne commence à me sermonner.

- Euh… non, c'est Bella.

Je me retournais et la vis dans l'encadrement de la porte, les assiettes et les couverts du dîner dans les mains dans un équilibre précaire. Elle me fixa un instant dans les yeux puis son regard se posa sur la gauche de mon visage. Là où _elle_ se trouvait. Ma mâchoire se serra instantanément alors qu'une boule se formait dans ma gorge. Bella baissa ensuite les yeux et s'avança pour déposer son fardeau dans l'évier.

- Je vais faire la vaisselle. Me dit-elle sans me regarder.

- Pas la peine, on a un lave-vaisselle. Lui répondis-je.

Elle semblait perdue, comme si le fait de récurer des assiettes aurait pu lui sauver la vie.

Etait-ce tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé pour ne pas avoir à me regarder ? Je soufflais alors que Bella restait figé devant l'évier. J'aurais dû m'éloigner, la laisser tranquille mais mes jambes ne bougèrent pas.

- Où est Alice ? Lui demandais-je alors.

- Au téléphone avec Jasper. Elle est sortie sur le balcon alors j'en ai profité pour débarrasser.

Je hochais la tête.

- Je vais aller chercher les verres. Reprit-elle précipitamment.

Toujours tête baissée elle passa à côté de moi puis disparu au salon.

Je m'en voulais. Je n'aurais pas dû lui parler méchamment au début de repas, mais son regard faisait remonter toute ma rancœur. Elle ne méritait pas ça. J'attendis qu'elle revienne, ce qu'elle fit quarante-six secondes plus tard. Oui, j'ai compté.

- Donne. Lui dis-je en lui prenant les verres des mains.

Nos doigts se frôlèrent et je ressentis encore cette décharge électrique. Je la vis froncer les sourcils. L'avait-elle ressentie aussi ?

Je posais les verres sur le plan de travail et me tournais vers Bella qui s'apprêtait à quitter la cuisine.

- Je m'excuse. Lâchais-je comme pour la retenir.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle sans se tourner vers moi.

- Pour t'avoir mal parlé tout à l'heure. Et pour mon comportement en général. Je ne suis pas de compagnie très agréable.

Elle pivota pour me faire face et me sentis pâlir sous son regard.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Je la vis se mordre la lèvre inférieure, comme si elle était en pleine réflexion. Je baissais mes yeux, ne supportant pas de voir les siens se poser sur moi. Mes pensées se perdirent dans les tréfonds de mon mal être comme à l'accoutumer, quand je senti une présence tout près de moi et un parfum de fraise envahir mes narines. Je relevais la tête, surpris et fit un pas en arrière en découvrant que Bella n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de moi. Elle fit lentement un pas en avant pour retrouver ma proximité. Ses yeux me scrutaient et ils se posèrent inévitablement sur ma cicatrice. Elle leva la main et la porta à ma joue gauche alors que je me figeais, les yeux écarquillés.

- C'est à cause d'_elle_ c'est ça ? Me demanda Bella en suivant le tracé de ma balafre du bout des doigts.

Je ne pus que hocher la tête, ma voix restait coincée au fond de ma gorge.

Elle garda le silence un long moment et j'entendis le rire de ma sœur au loin, sur le balcon. Je vis Bella rougir en baisser les yeux avant de les relever de nouveau sur les miens.

- Tu sais ce que j'ai remarqué en premier chez toi ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Ça semble évident.

- Tes yeux.

- Quoi ? Demandais-je abasourdis.

- Tes yeux. Répétât-elle.

J'eu un sourire amer et fit un geste pour m'éloigner. Elle se fichait de moi.

- Edward attend. Me retient-elle.

Je me stoppais et me tournais vers elle, alors elle reprit.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as vécu et je ne vais pas prétendre que je comprends ce que tu ressens car ce serais mentir mais…

Elle posa une main sur ma joue.

- Je n'aime pas voir cette tristesse dans tes yeux.

Elle s'approcha légèrement et lentement amena ses lèvres aux miennes. Je restais figé, ne sachant pas si je devais la repousser ou la laisser faire. Elle du sentir mon trouble car elle s'arrêta net et s'éloigna.

- Désolé. Me dit-elle affolé. Je… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prise… On ne se connaît pas et… et je ne fais jamais ça d'habitude. Je suis désolé…

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de finir ses excuses, j'enroulais un bras autour de ses hanches pour la ramener contre moi et plongeais sur sa bouche. J'avais peur qu'elle me repousse mais elle ne le fit pas, alors je caressais ses lèvres de ma langue pour quémander l'accès à la sienne. Elle m'autorisa à approfondir notre baiser et nos langues commencèrent une danse sensuelle. J'avais oublié les sensations qu'un baiser pouvait procurer et embrasser Bella me faisais éprouver des sensations que jamais je n'avais connus.

Bella enroula ses bras autour de mon cou et ses mains s'agrippèrent à mes cheveux. Elle se pressa un peu plus contre moi et je l'entendis pousser un gémissement qui me fit frissonner.

Je pensais que jamais plus je ne pourrais être désiré par une femme et pourtant, on dirait bien que Bella me désirait. A cette pensée je la resserrais encore contre moi. Je ne voulais pas la laisser s'échapper, qu'elle s'éloigne de moi en se rendant compte que ce qu'elle faisait était une bêtise.

Après un long moment je décidais de reprendre mon souffle. Je posais mon front contre le sien et plongeais mon regard dans le sien. Ses yeux étaient brillants et je pouvais y lire le désir qu'elle ressentait. J'étais persuadé qu'elle arrivait à voir le mien également.

Ma main partis sur sa joue et je caressais ses lèvres rougies du bout du pouce.

Ma sœur choisie précisément ce moment pour entrer dans la cuisine. Elle se figea sur le pas de la porte et nous regarda tour à tour Bella et moi. Puis un sourire illumina son visage et elle se mit à sautiller sur place en tapant dans ses mains.

- Oh ! Je le savais ! C'est génial ! J'étais sûr que ça collerais entre vous ! Se réjouit-elle.

Je vis Bella rougir et baisser la tête.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'as fait venir chez toi ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- Oui ! Enfin, pas que, je t'adore et tu es exactement la personne que je voudrais pour belle-sœur. Mais j'ai longuement étudié la question et tu étais la femme parfaite pour Edward. Et toi Edward il fallait bien que quelqu'un te fasse réalisé que tu es toujours le beau et sexy Edward Cullen, et qui de mieux que la douce Bella pour y parvenir ?

Je restais sans voix, ne sachant pas trop comment je devais prendre la chose. Mais en jetant un regard à Bella je remarquais que ma sœur avait bien fait. Je ne la connaissais pas depuis très longtemps mais Bella semblait faite pour moi. Je ne sais pas si le coup de foudre existe, je n'y ai jamais cru mais ce que je ressentais en ce moment pouvait peut être s'y apparenter.

- Allé, je vous laisse, je vais chez Jasper. Profitez en pour faire plus ample connaissance tous les deux. Nous dit Alice en nous faisant un clin d'œil suggestif.

Sur-ce elle partit en sautillant retrouver son cher et tendre.

Je sentie Bella remuer contre moi pour se blottir contre mon torse. Elle poussa un soupir et déposa un baiser dans mon cou.

- Ça va ? Lui demandais-je.

- Très bien. Je pourrais rester ici pendant des heures.

Je souris. Moi aussi j'aurais pu rester comme ça, Bella dans mes bras, pendant des jours entiers.

- Je vais devoir y aller. Me dit-elle au bout d'un petit moment.

- Déjà ? Répondis-je tristement.

- Oui, j'habite à une demi-heure d'ici et il est déjà une heure du matin.

- Reste ici.

C'était peut-être un peu précipité et elle allait surement me prendre pour un désespéré ou un pervers mais j'avais peur de la laisser partir. Peur de me réveiller demain et de m'apercevoir que j'avais rêvé ou qu'elle change d'avis pendant la nuit et ne veuille plus de moi.

Je la vis hésiter puis hocher la tête.

- D'accord, je veux bien rester. Après tout, Alice nous a recommandé de faire plus ample connaissance.

Je souris. Elle voulait bien rester, j'en aurais presque sauté de joie comme un gamin.

Nous avons parlé pendant des heures cette nuit-là, allongés dans mon lit côte à côte. Elle s'était endormie aux environs de cinq heures et demi et je l'avais regardé jusqu'à ce qu'à mon tour je m'endorme. Quand je me réveillais à midi elle était toujours là. Elle me regardait mais son regard ne me gênais plus, je me sentais bien.

**Six ans plus tard**.

PDV Bella

Alors que je sortais de la douche j'entendis Edward élever la voix.

- Elizabeth et Anthony Cullen ! Cessez-ça immédiatement !

- Mais c'est elle qui a commencé ! Se plaignit une voix fluette.

- C'est pas vrai c'est lui qui m'embête ! Riposta la voix aigüe d'une fillette.

- Arrêtez-ça tous les deux. Vous ne savez plus jouer tranquillement ?

Je décidais d'intervenir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Demandais-je.

- Maman ! Anthony veux pas que je joue à la console avec lui !

- Mais elle ne sait pas jouer aux courses de voitures.

- Si je sais jouer.

- Non, tu rentres toujours dans les murs et tu tombes dans les ravins !

- Stop ! On se calme les enfants. M'interposais-je. Il y a d'autres jeux où vous pouvez jouer tous les deux. Pourquoi vous ne feriez pas un cache-cache ?

- D'accord mais c'est moi qui me cache en premier. Acquiesça Lizzy.

- Je compte jusqu'à dix. Approuva Tony.

- Non, vingt, ça me laisse plus de temps.

- D'accord. Alors un, deux, trois, quatre…

Elizabeth partie comme une fusé au rez-de-chaussée tandis que son frère continuait à égrener les secondes. Je me tournais vers Edward qui avait attaché sa chemise de travers.

- Chéri, il faudra apprendre à boutonner tes affaires correctement. Dis-je en m'approchant de lui pour fermer sa chemise comme il fallait.

- Mais que ferais-je sans toi chérie ?

- Hum… pas grand-chose. Souris-je.

- C'est vrai.

Il déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres que je lui rendis avidement.

- Je t'ai déjà dit à quel point je t'aime ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Oui, mais tu peux me le redire encore.

- Coquine.

Je ris et descendis au salon, Edward sur mes talons.

- Vingt ! J'arrive ! Cria Anthony depuis le premier étage.

- Emmett avait raison. Me dit Edward.

- A propos de quoi ?

- Des enfants. Il m'a dit, je cite « deux enfants en même temps, double emmerdements ».

Je ris.

- Arrête, ils ne sont pas si terrible, ce sont de bons gamins.

- Oui mais j'avoue que parfois j'en prendrais bien un pour taper sur l'autre.

- Ils sont jumeaux mais ils ont chacun leur caractères, c'est normal qu'ils ais des petits désaccords de temps en temps.

- Et bien s'ils pouvaient les régler eux même leurs désaccords ça m'arrangerais.

- Ils sont petits, ils n'ont que cinq ans, ça ira mieux en grandissant.

- Ou pire.

Je secouais la tête, un air désespéré sur le visage.

- Tu les aimes tes enfants hein ? Lui dis-je.

- Plus que tout. Mais ils vont finir par me rendre fou. T'aurais pas vu mon livre de piano bleu ?

- Il est sur la table basse.

- Ah. Mes élèves ne vont pas tarder à arriver, je vais préparer mes affaires.

Edward avait repris confiance en lui depuis que j'étais entré dans sa vie, et je n'en étais pas peu fière je dois l'avouer. Il donnait toujours des cours de piano mais plus par correspondance, il faisait venir ses élèves à la maison, il était détendu et les élèves l'adoraient.

- D'accord, je vais préparer le déjeuner.

J'allais m'éloigner mais il me retint par le bras, me plaquant ensuite contre lui.

- Que dirais-tu de laisser les enfants à ma sœur ce soir et d'aller au restaurant tous les deux ? On pourrait se faire un ciné après, et finir la soirée ici, rien que toi et moi.

- Ca pourrait être pas mal en effet. Répondis-je. Mais il faudrait demander à Alice d'abord.

- Je suis sûr qu'elle sera d'accord et les enfants seront contents de voir leurs cousins et leur tante. Et ils adorent Jasper.

- Je vais l'appeler et lui demander.

La sonnette retentis alors qu'Edward m'embrassait tendrement.

- Tes élèves sont arrivés. Lui fis-je remarquer alors qu'il ne me lâchait pas.

- Je sais, mais si on ne répond pas peut être qu'ils s'en iront.

- Les enfants sont à la maison je te signal.

- Ca veut dire que ce n'est pas le moment d'essayer de faire le troisième ?

- Exactement. On remettra ça se soir.

- J'ai hâte.

Il me relâcha enfin et fila en direction de l'entré pour ouvrir la porte.

- Bonjour ! Je vois que tout le monde est là, allez-y entrer, on va commencer.

Je m'éclipsais dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas et c'est là que je trouvais Lizzy caché dans le placard à sucreries.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Lui demandais-je.

- Chut, je me cache. Faut pas que Tony me trouve. Me chuchota-t-elle.

- D'accord. Répondis-je sur le même ton en refermant la porte du placard.

Je me mis ensuite aux fourneaux, alors que des notes de musique résonnaient dans le salon.

* * *

**Voilà voilà, un os tout sage, sans éfusion d'hormones^^**

**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez avec une petite review, ce serait gentil *regard mignon avec battement de cils***

**A bientôt pour la suite de ma fic ou un autre os, je ne sais pas encore^^**

**Biz à toutes**


End file.
